


Coincidence

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Choking, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sat on the edge of the bed, Ryan leaning over and pushing him to lay down, the larger man straddling him as he bent down to capture Michael's lips again. They kissed languidly, a hand trailing down Michael's chest and to his crotch, palming his cock. The curly-haired man moaned into Ryan's mouth, one hand reaching up to tangle in smooth brown locks while the other went down to mimic Ryan's movements, gracing the other stiff shaft with some attention.</p><p>The dizziness was getting worse, Michael noted half-heartedly as Ryan started kissing a trail down his jawline. He couldn't really blame it on the kisses anymore, but he didn't think he'd had that much to drink either. Not feeling sick besides his head swirling, he didn't mention it. Couldn't let a little thing like that fuck up his fun. Ryan kept going down, and he was kissing at Michael's hips, nipping at the sensitive skin between his thighs, licking a slow trail from his belly button to just where his pubic hair started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

He could do this. Everything would go fine. These were the two phrases Michael Jones had made his mantra, repeating them in his head as he sat alone in the corner of a rundown bar just outside of Austin, Texas. He nursed a beer, his eyes peering around the place, taking in the few customers still there. It was just past midnight, a couple hours till closing but this was as busy as a dreary place like this would get. A worn-out looking business man was racking up glasses at the bar, a middle-aged woman sipping a martini and staring into space, a girl sobbing into her shot glasses as a friend loudly comforted her about 'men being evil'. Michael stifled a chuckle at the comment, hiding his smile with another sip from his bottle of Lonestar. None of these people were really the objects of his attention tonight, no, that role went to the man working behind the bar.

He looked to be in his mid-thirties, a broad body and arms that gave the tight sleeves of his muscle tee a run for their money. Deep blue eyes, wispy brown hair, and a light beard that really highlighted his shapely jaw. His name was Ryan, if the name tag clipped to his chest was telling the truth, and from what Michael had seen in the half hour he'd been at the bar, he was his best choice. A little out of his typical preferences, but not too much of a stretch for Michael to write him off completely.

What was really setting Michael on edge though, was that Ryan seemed to be just as interested in him as Michael was in return. Their eyes kept catching each other, both of them constantly trying to get a sneak peek only to lock eyes and turn away like nothing happened. Michael fiddled with his phone in a weak attempt to seem busy, finishing off his beer and staying at his table for a few minutes before deciding to get back up for another one. Walking over to the bar, he leaned on it and waited for Ryan to notice him, the bartender busy pouring a drink for the sour-faced business man.

It was a matter of seconds, Ryan instantly tending to him once he handed over the glass, a flirty smile on his face as he waited for Michael to order. "Another Lone Star." He mumbled, watching as the man grabbed a bottle from somewhere behind the bar and pop it open, setting it down in front of him. Having forgotten to grab his money first, Michael fumbled to pull his wallet out, only to hear Ryan tut and wave his finger disapprovingly.

"This one's on me." His smile widened to a toothy grin, Michael mimicking it and thanking him as he moved to retreat back to his table. "Ah, but only if you stay and keep me company here." Ryan added as an addendum, and for a second Michael actually considered paying just so he could go back to the safety of his table, but ultimately sat down on one of the stools. This was nothing like he ever planned. He always went for smaller guys, thin or at least shorter than him, and he was always the aggressor. Ryan had about a head's worth of height on him, and was much broader and bigger for sure. He'd be a challenge, but the old way was getting a bit stale anyways.

"Can't say I've seen you around before." Ryan commented casually, wiping down some freshly-washed glasses and glancing over at Michael every so often, Michael sipping his beer and staring unabashedly now that he was out in the open. No point hiding it now, they were pretty much on the same page.

"Can't say I'm from around here." He replied, letting the answer hang in the air without any added clarification. He was in town just for this after all, and it'd sound a bit weird to admit. Ryan didn't push it, humming a little in response and shaking up a new martini for the woman staring off into space a few seats away. He was back by Michael right after, still shooting shy glances and smiles as he wiped haphazardly at the counters in front of him.

"Well, I live pretty nearby. I assume I don't need to explain why I'm here." Ryan chuckled a bit, Michael laughing a little in response too. "I'm Ryan."

Michael bit back the want to tell him he already knew from his name tag, instead offering his name in return. "Michael."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Michael."

"Oh the pleasure's all mine, Ryan. Believe me."

Ryan smiled widely at that, not replying as one of the younger ladies came up to the bar to order a couple of drinks. He turned his attention to that, skillfully mixing an assortment of liquors as Michael watched, the end result being an incredibly unnatural pink color poured into two martini glasses. Once again, when he had no one waiting on him, Ryan returned to Michael, putting away the glasses he just dried as Michael watched boredly, waiting for the man to make another move.

"So... are you in town for business?" Ryan asked, Michael perking up, eager to get the preamble over with.

"More so for pleasure, if I had to specify."

"I'm afraid you've come to a very uneventful bar then if that's what you're looking for."

Michael chuckled, smiling as he sipped his beer before replying. "I think I've found something eventful enough for me."

Ryan was quiet, still smiling widely as he cleared his counters. "Last call!" He shouted out, much to Michael's surprise. The curly-haired man checked his phone, it was only a few minutes past 12:30, most bars stayed open til 2. He couldn't question it as the few people in the bar hurried to get in their final order, Michael getting one last drink, a screwdriver this time, before sitting and waiting for Ryan to finish making it. He got his drink last, face screwing up a bit as he sipped it. Very generous with the vodka, Ryan seemed to be.

"Could've sworn bars don't close til about 2." Michael mumbled as he toyed with the straw in his drink, glancing up at Ryan as seeing the man chuckle in response.

"I thought you might get too bored if I made you wait that long." He murmured, leaning in so just Michael could hear him. Indeed, they were on the same page alright. Michael grinned brightly at that, sitting up straighter.

"Well, in that case I won't complain." He said with a laugh, downing his drink a bit too fast in anticipation for what he could only assume was to come. The next half hour went fast, all the other patrons slowly dissipating until it was just him and Ryan left in the bar. Michael helped pick the stools and chairs up so Ryan could leave faster, and when 1 am struck they were leaving the bar side by side.

"Mind if I grab my bag? I'll leave my car here." Michael asked, pointing to his small four door parked sloppily on the street in front of the bar.

Ryan shook his head, motioning to the car. "Feel free, but don't mind if I judge you a little for packing an overnight bag." Michael laughed at that, unlocking his car and grabbing the duffel bag he had in his trunk before shutting it.

"Hey, don't judge me for planning ahead. That just shows my great planning skills in action, you should be praising me."

"If you say so."

The larger man was all smiles, leading the way to a quiet street a couple blocks away. It was a house, surprisingly enough, situated between an abandoned building on one side, and a small closed flower shop on the other. Michael took note of the lack of neighbors, smirking as he climbed the front steps. Good to know they could get nice and loud.

Ryan unlocked the door, stepping aside so Michael could head inside first. The decor was rather plain, mostly black and white and very modern in style. Not really Michael's taste, but he'd been in much worse homes before. Ryan walked up behind him, a hand snaking around his waist as Ryan pressed his face to the back of Michael's neck, breathing in deeply. "Shall we finally get to the fun parts?" He asked, his voice muffled slightly as his lips brushed against Michael's skin, the smaller man shuddering a little, leaning back into Ryan's chest.

He was spun around after a moment, dropping his bag to the floor, Ryan pressing him against the wall as he leaned down, pressing their lips together in a confident kiss. He took control, Michael allowing it for the time being, his hands sliding up and circling Ryan's neck as he pressed harder against Ryan's lips, nipping at the bottom one and intruding when they opened up in surprise. His fingers toyed with the silky black tie around Ryan's collar, his body feeling a bit too light as Ryan pushed a knee between his legs. Dizziness was setting in, but Michael couldn't tell if it was from the drinks or if Ryan was truly kissing him good enough to make his head spin. He'd bet money on the second one.

They fumbled up the stairs, Ryan slowly leading him to the bedroom, refusing to pull away even for a moment. It was probably a very strange scene if someone had seen Michael stumbling backwards up the stairs with Ryan hovering over him, but thankfully there wasn't a soul besides theirs around. The bedroom door was open, and Michael was again led towards it by Ryan, pulling away a bit and turning around so he wouldn't bump into the door frame. Ryan kissed at his neck, large hands trailing down to the hem of Michael's t-shirt, slowly pulling it upwards until he could go no further without Michael's co-operation. Michael was happy to oblige, lifting his arms and letting Ryan pull the shirt off fully, the shirt then cast aside to the floor while Ryan busied himself with relieving Michael of his next article of clothing.

It wasn't long until Michael was in just his boxers, and turned to help Ryan out of his clothes in return. He slowly unbuttoned the white button-down shirt Ryan had been wearing, stilling when he saw Ryan's hands go to undo his tie. "Keep it on. It's sexy." Michael batted his eyes at Ryan until the man pulled his hands away, Michael's taking their place and retightening the tie, perhaps just a bit too tight. It made Ryan feel breathless, and despite the slight discomfort he let it be.

 

Michael made quick work of the rest of the buttons, and then also made quick work of Ryan's pants, catching his fingers on the hem and tugging them all the way down in one swift motion. Ryan stepped out of them, and then pulled off his underwear, exposing his half-hard cock. Michael had been a bit more shy, but fueled by the very lovely view in front of him, tugged off his boxers too, already at half-mast as well.

Michael sat on the edge of the bed, Ryan leaning over and pushing him to lay down, the larger man straddling him as he bent down to capture Michael's lips again. They kissed languidly, a hand trailing down Michael's chest and to his crotch, palming his cock. The curly-haired man moaned into Ryan's mouth, one hand reaching up to tangle in smooth brown locks while the other went down to mimic Ryan's movements, gracing the other stiff shaft with some attention.

The dizziness was getting worse, Michael noted half-heartedly as Ryan started kissing a trail down his jawline. He couldn't really blame it on the kisses anymore, but he didn't think he'd had that much to drink either. Not feeling sick besides his head swirling, he didn't mention it. Couldn't let a little thing like that fuck up his fun. Ryan kept going down, and he was kissing at Michael's hips, nipping at the sensitive skin between his thighs, licking a slow trail from his belly button to just where his pubic hair started.

Just when Michael thought the fun would truly begin, Ryan pulled away, much to his disappointment. He sat up and was about to voice his opinion when Ryan put up a finger to hush him, leaning over and opening his bedside drawer. Inside, Michael caught a glimpse of some interesting items, mainly a set of handcuffs, lube, and a roll of condoms. Ryan ripped one of the condoms off the roll, tearing it open and carefully rolling it over Michael's cock. Michael leaned back on his hands a bit, still sitting up and smirking as he watched Ryan maneuver to find a comfortable position, before eventually giving in and just slipping to the floor on his knees.

Ryan let no time go to waste, eagerly enveloping Michael's covered cock, his lips curling around it in a way that proved this was certainly not his first, and probably not his last, time sucking dick. Michael huffed at the suddenness, a hand moving to gently hold onto Ryan's hair. He didn't dare tug or guide him, leaving the motions and speed all up to Ryan's choosing. Who was he to demand his blowjob a specific way? Ryan seemed to have a set method down anyway, sucking and bobbing up and down on Michael, a clear rhythm going in his head as he did so. He pulled off after a minute or two, reaching over to the nightstand again and grabbing the lube. Glancing up at Michael for just a moment was all he needed as an invitation, Michael immediately spreading his legs wide and shifting down a bit so there'd be easier access.

Opening the bottle of lube, he squeezed a bit out onto his fingers, nestling them between Michael's warm thighs as he prodded around for his entrance. Getting a bit of give, he began to slowly push in, his mouth going back to servicing Michael as a distraction. Michael grunted quietly, kneading his lower lip between his teeth in an effort to keep from crying out. He was tight, that much was obvious as Ryan struggled to slowly push in his first finger, his middle finger being swallowed by white-hot tightness. He bottomed out soon though, and after a few moments pulled out and back in. Michael didn't react much, but Ryan could feel his fingers gripping a bit tighter on his hair.

Despite the initial tightness, Ryan was able to quickly work up to two, then three fingers, pumping them in and out of Michael, stretching him just enough so his cock would snugly fit instead. Michael was clutching his hair in one hand and the bed sheets in the other, eyes screwed shut as he focused on not blowing his load too early. He wanted to enjoy all of this properly, and with his mind getting foggier by the second from the weird wave of dizziness he'd gotten, and the overloading pleasure Ryan was bestowing on him, it took every ounce of his concentration to keep himself from jumping the gun.

A hard tug on his hair was Michael's only indication that he was ready for Ryan to switch out his fingers for something a bit more substantial. The older man obliged, pulling out his fingers and grabbing another condom, slipping it on himself this time. As he coated his cock with lube, Michael scrambled up the bed a bit, pulling his own condom off, not wanting his impending orgasm to be wasted when he could make such a beautiful mess on Ryan's chest. Ryan got on the bed, Michael pushing him to sit back up against the headboard, the curly-haired man carefully positioning himself on Ryan's lap.

He hovered above the slick shaft waiting below him, one hand moving down to guide it as the other gripped one of Ryan's shoulders. Slowly, Michael lowered himself, his breath hitching as Ryan's cock began to press into him. Ryan watched Michael work, his eyes trained on the man's face, his hands gently holding on to Michael's hips but letting all the movement rest on the younger man for now. It took a minute or so for Michael to bottom out, letting out a shaky breath as his body took in all of Ryan. He was quiet, head pressed to a shoulder as he waited for the discomfort to fade.

It took just another minute or two for Michael to start moving again, both hands clutching Ryan's shoulders now as he used them as leverage. Pulling himself up, he pressed back down, and again, and again, finding a slow tempo and going faster as he got more used to it. Ryan's grip tightened, one hand snaking up to catch the back of Michael's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It was a bit messy, Michael refusing to stop his rhythm but Ryan didn't mind. It only made him kiss harder, enthralled at the incredible warmth that encompassed his cock and the tingle the sloppy kisses gave him. Michael was fiddling with his neck but he didn't care enough to take notice of what he was doing, all of his concentration on Michael's lips and ass.

Michael let out a little laugh, the sounds muffled against the pair of lips that were pressed to his. "What's funny?" Ryan asked between kisses, refusing to pull away to ask properly. Michael smiled, his look a bit hazy and breathless.

"I was just thinking, what a waste."

Ryan's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, pulling away to look at Michael's face. "What's a-" he was cut off by force, a painful tightness constricting his neck. Eyes bulging, he pawed at his neck, feeling his tie's collar digging into his skin. Michael was riding him even faster, grinning wildly. Ryan, mind addled by the lack of oxygen flowing to it, didn't even think to push him off, clawing desperately at his neck. He could feel the tie itself wasn't laying on his chest anymore, and realized Michael had grabbed it. He was choking him. Ryan was going to die like this.

Michael didn't let his dizziness or the sex distract him from his main attraction, his eyes locked on Ryan's face as desperation turned to helplessness, his throat flushing red, his mouth gaped open in a feeble attempt to suck in some air. He came viewing that scene, moaning out expletives as Ryan's vision went hazy. Michael made the beautiful mess he'd wanted, cum splattering on Ryan's chest. He kept moving, and in a delightful surprise, found he could feel Ryan reaching his end too. The hot liquid was kept at bay by the condom, but he could feel it filling up inside. Ryan's eyes rolled back, and he slumped, and only then did Michael let go.

"You better not have died from that, I've still got fun in store for you." Michael mumbled, grabbing one of Ryan's hands and feeling for a pulse. There was one, he noticed with a happy relief, carefully loosening the man's tie and letting his airflow go back to normal now that he was passed out. Michael pulled off of Ryan's cock, stumbling as he got back on his feet and realized that the dizziness hadn't gone away. In fact it had only gotten worse while they had sex.

Slowly, he shuffled over to the bedside table, pulling out the pair of glimmering handcuffs he'd seen in them before. They were a nice hard metal, not the feeble type anyone could get at a sex shop. He carefully slipped them onto Ryan's wrists, slipping the chain around one of the bars that made up the headboard and locking it carefully. He all but crawled out to the stairs, somehow managing to make it down them without cracking his head open, and brought his bag up to the bedroom. But he hadn't done much besides zip it open when the dizziness proved too much, and he found his vision going black as he passed out on the floor.

\---

Bright light was what woke Michael up from a rather unpleasant sleep. Blearily opening his eyes, he moved to rub them only to find that his hands felt rather restricted. A tightness around his wrists woke him up more, eyes shooting open wide as he turned and saw the familiar curve of zipties encircling his wrists. "Do you make it a habit of choking out every guy who's been inside you?" Ryan's voice took his attention away from the handcuffs and to the man standing at the end of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. Michael felt panic rising through him, his chest puffing up as he realized he fucked up.

Ryan was smirking a bit, reaching up and caressing his neck a bit. The tie was gone now, but a deep painful-looking mark was left in its place. "You were very good at playing your role, Michael. I didn't think even for a second I had anything to worry about until you started choking me." He walked over to one side of the bed, lovingly cupping Michael's cheek, staring down at him with a look that could only be described as a weird mix of pride and annoyance.

Michael shifted slightly, turning away from Ryan's touch and pointedly looking away. He wouldn't give up his fiery personality now just because he fucked up a bit. "How'd you get out of the handcuffs?" he asked, his voice low and raspy. He hadn't even realized how dry his throat felt until then, coughing a bit as Ryan chuckled in response.

"Who would keep a pair of handcuffs that they couldn't get themselves out of? Well, I imagine most people actually, but I'm not one of them. I assumed you aren't either, which is why I went a more practical route for you. Didn't even have to look far, luckily you came well prepared." Michael's face burned with embarrassment as he was told his mistake, eyes glancing over at his open bag, the contents splayed out on the floor. Zipties, duct tape, rope, a variety of sex toys, and most important to him, his knives. There was no way Ryan wouldn't know what he'd had planned for him just by those damning objects.

"I really must commend you though. It was a brilliant act, until your mistake. But I made a mistake too though. I should've upped the dosage I put in your last drink, maybe then it would've been a more level playing field, with you on the edge of passing out too." Michael's eyes widened with realization, that was why he'd felt so dizzy. Ryan had drugged him. His eyebrows furrowed, suddenly angered with the realization that Ryan had something sordid planned for him as well.

Ryan walked over to a closet, opening it and pulling out a briefcase. Walking over to the bed, head set it down, unlocking it and then opening it, making sure Michael had a good view of the contents inside. Michael breathed in sharply as metal caught his eye. Meticulously organized, inside was a variety of strange and worrisome objects. Syringes filled with strange fluids, scalpels, surgical equipment Michael couldn't even begin to guess what for, and most importantly, a few large, incredibly sharp-looking knives.

The older man smiled again, taking a knife from his collection and twirling it in his hands. He glanced up, eyes catching Michael's. Michael couldn't look away, his eyes wide with panic as he realized just what was happening. Ryan stepped forward, moving closer and closer to Michael, the younger man squirming and wriggling around helplessly on the bed. He leaned in, and Michael snapped his eyes shut, body stilling as he did his best to prepare for the inevitable.

When the feel of metal sinking into his flesh didn't come, he hazarded opening an eye. His wrists felt light, and he realized he could move them, blinking both eyes open to see Ryan had released him. He stared up at him, confused, but Ryan smiled back almost lovingly.

"I've never met "family" before, there's no way I could get rid of you so soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He asked me why I started talking to him, if I forgot what he did, if I was an idiot. This time I'm not as scared as I was before, and I get all mouthy. You know how I get." As if to emphasize it, Michael leaned down, capturing Ryan's lips in a toothy kiss, nipping at him before pulling away just as Ryan started feeling breathless. "I asked what the fuck he did to me that night, and why he let me go. I didn't mention this, but I'd been googling the shit he did to me... and I found there was some news reports. Local reports. On young men in the tri-state area getting picked up by an older man, drugged, fucked, and murdered."

Despite the 'rocky' first night Michael and Ryan had, once their differences had been settled, it blossomed into a strange, if not utterly debauched, relationship. Ryan had been utterly thrilled to meet a 'family member', but it took Michael a few more meetings before he really believed Ryan wasn't going to murder him in revenge. Eventually it really did become a relationship, the two meeting up at least once a week to go out to eat or do something fun, though they both tiptoed around the one subject they really had in common.

It took a month of meetings for them to finally bring up their shared interest, over a casual dinner of Chinese takeout while they watched TV in Ryan's house. He was flipping through the channels, pausing as an episode of Hannibal began playing. Setting the controller down, he was surprised not to get any complaint from Michael, who thus far had criticized every show he'd decided on watching. They sat in silence, watching as Hannibal cooked up a gourmet meal of human flesh, passing it off to his unsuspecting dinner guests as another rarely-eaten meat.

Though Ryan had planned to bring it up that night, it was actually Michael who ventured forward first. "Have you ever done that?" He asked in between mouthfuls of rice, rolling his eyes when Ryan gave him a confused look in response. "You know... ate any of them?" He'd paused in between his words, clearly looking for the best way to word it before asking, as if they were being watched and had to speak in code. Ryan humored him, chuckling into his container of General Tso's.

"No, I haven't." He stated matter-of-factly, Michael humming a bit in reply.

"Me neither. The idea kinda freaks me out, which I guess is dumb for what... what I am. What we are." He still spoke in that subtle way. It was just reflex, Michael had never really said the words 'serial killer' out loud before, at least not in reference to himself. The very idea was a bit scary, but at least he knew Ryan would be the last person to condemn him for it.

"Oh don't be mistaken, it's not that it freaks me out." Ryan corrected him, that eerie smile he often toted back on his face. "I just worry that once I've had it, I'll get a taste for it and it'll be harder to space out my kills." Michael stared at him, clearly a bit perturbed by the statement. Ryan shrugged, continuing to eat his meal without a second thought. "I've read a lot of books on cannibalism, and they liken the taste to pork. I've never heard it described badly, so that's really piqued my interest."

Michael again hummed in response, picking at his food now instead of shoveling it in like he had only moments ago. He didn't actually seem disgusted at Ryan's comments, but rather thoughtful, as if this was truly the first time he ever mulled over eating the remains of his 'conquests'. "I think... I think I could probably eat it if it was presented to me all fancy, like Hannibal does it. If I can't tell it's human, I'd probably enjoy it as much as he does."

Ryan tucked that tidbit of knowledge away in his brain, and they continued to eat and watch the fictional killer toy with Will's brain. Ryan was the one to speak up again this time, though he waited until the next commercial. "I was just curious... am I the only one to know about your uh, inclinations?" Michael seemed to freeze up, his fork stilling for once as he stared at the container of rice in his hands. Shrugging a bit, he mumbled something and stuffed his mouth full, clearly wanting to avoid answering properly. Ryan waited patiently for him to finish, and when it was clear he wouldn't cut Michael any slack, the younger man sighed and set his food down.

"No, you're not. But it's just one other guy, and he's back in Jersey. So he doesn't matter, alright?" His chest was puffed up a bit, arms crossing over it as he stared at the TV screen. Ryan rolled his eyes at the immature actions, gently patting Michael's shoulder.

"I wasn't getting at anything, honest. I was just a bit curious. Was he the one who got you into this?" The look on Michael's face was more than enough of an answer. Ryan was right on the money. Before he could ask how, Ryan cut Michael off, a bit of a wistful smile on his face as he set his food down too. "You don't really seem the type to just 'pick up' as odd a hobby as this. I was influenced by books and morbid TV shows to the point where I thought I could pull it off."

Michael was quiet, grimacing a bit as he thought over whether or not to confide in Ryan. They'd been getting closer for over a month, and besides the person who taught him, he was the only one who shared his affinity for killing. Sitting back, he relaxed into the couch, grabbing the remote and muting the TV before looking over at Ryan.

"His name is Geoff. I met him when I was 17, at the first gay bar I ever went to. I didn't have a fake ID but you can find shitty little gay dives in Jersey that don't really give a fuck. I was mainly going to find a hot older dude to fuck, anyways. So I go and I meet this dude, Geoff, and he's got like a good ten years on me and this stupid handlebar mustache and lots of tattoos and I just fall for every word that comes out of his mouth." Michael let out a bitter laugh, spaced out as he recalled first meeting Geoff. Ryan stayed quiet, eagerly waiting for Michael to continue.

"So he loads me up with drinks and I down them without a second thought. Guess I still haven't learned better with that, have I?" Ryan smiled sheepishly at the little jab, knowing it was directed at how Ryan tricked him. "He takes me home, and we fuck but I pass out before I even got to come, and wake up tied up in some creepy shed, naked and gagged. Not only that, but there was something in my ass. Learned later it was a butt plug. I was in there for fucking hours, thank god it was just the start of fall so it wasn't super hot out anymore, I'm just chained to the fucking wall freaking out."

"At some point I tricked my brain into thinking this was some weird foreplay I forgot about agreeing to, and I guess I can get it off to abandonment shit and got hard and of course that's when he comes in. And he's just staring at me, with this stupid amused look on his face, and he kisses my neck and I'm just like fucking jelly. My knees are shaking and I had been standing and I fucking collapse and he catches me and starts whispering shit in my ear." Michael licked his lips, letting out a shaky breath as he readjusted himself in his seat.

"He calls me his 'little boy' and suddenly I'm like totally on board, like the past however many hours I was trapped in this shed didn't happen. I guess my brain was fucked up from whatever he'd given me still or something. So we... we you know, fuck and stuff, and honestly it was pretty great. But I started getting back to my right mind during and started to realize what a fucked up situation I was in, and I start panicking and he took of the gag at some point so I started screaming for help. Of course he covered my mouth but he used his hand, so I bit him and then he punched me a few times and I just started bawling."

Ryan shifted, doing his best to seem not as interested as he was, casually tugging at his jeans to try and relieve the pressure pressing on his hardened cock. Michael continued, his gaze on his lap, hands wringing together in a nervous habit. "And he got mad, and started threatening me and saying stuff like 'a good little boy doesn't tell on daddy' and I'm just getting more and more freaked out. I was like ugly crying, snot running and shit and I'm just begging him to forgive me."

"I remember going "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't know." and telling him I was just 17 and then he just pulled away completely, and then he started looking scared. Just for a second though, then he pulled this stone face and untied me, got me dressed and shit and told me to leave and never say anything or even come across him ever again." Ryan's eyes were wide, body tensing as he realized Michael didn't plan to continue. Michael looked over, the younger boy sneering a bit as he peered at Ryan's crotch.

He had the decency to look ashamed, Ryan pulling a pillow over his stiff crotch and looking away as Michael rolled his eyes. "What a fucking creep you are. Getting off to my sob story."

"Sorry if the vision of you naked tied up with a plug up your ass is a weird thing to get horny too, I'll try to tone it down." Ryan mumbled, Michael punching him lightly on the arm in response.

"You know what I mean!"

"I do... sorry."

Michael shrugged, not really as bothered as he'd been acting. It'd been almost a decade since it happened, he'd learned to deal with it. "So. As you might have guessed, my story with Geoff didn't end there. It took me a good couple years to really get over that experience, and when I was about 20, I decided I wanted to find Geoff and figure out what the fuck happened that night."

"I went to the same bar I'd met him in, but he didn't come back ever. So I started going to other dive bars I knew about, until I finally met him at one just over the bridge in Pennsylvania. I swear," He laughed brightly, eyes sparkling at the memories. "I swear, he looked like he was gonna fucking die when he saw me. Immediately acted like his drink was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen and ignored me when I tried to talk with him. I was gonna give up, but when I went to leave, he followed me and basically shoved me into his car."

Michael got up, stepping over and standing in front of Ryan. Pulling the pillow from Ryan's lap, he replaced it with himself, straddling the man and settling down onto his lap, back enough so the tent in Ryan's jeans was just in front of his own crotch, and if he pressed down he could grind against it a bit. Ryan stiffened up again, eyes locked on Michael's face, trying to figure out just what the younger man was thinking. Michael was smiling oddly, a bit of a teasing look on his face as he pressed down on Ryan slightly.

"I fought against him, of course, but he got my hands behind my back and told me he'd break one of my arms if I tried to get away. So he forced me in his car and pulled some handcuffs out of his glove compartment and attached me to the car door. I guess so I couldn't jump out or anything." Michael kept grinding against Ryan slowly, Ryan's hands moving to gently grip Michael's hips. "He was super quiet the whole way, and we went back to his place, same place he took me the first time we met. And he leads me into the house, and brings me to his bedroom and pushes me onto the bed."

"He asked me why I started talking to him, if I forgot what he did, if I was an idiot. This time I'm not as scared as I was before, and I get all mouthy. You know how I get." As if to emphasize it, Michael leaned down, capturing Ryan's lips in a toothy kiss, nipping at him before pulling away just as Ryan started feeling breathless. "I asked what the fuck he did to me that night, and why he let me go. I didn't mention this, but I'd been googling the shit he did to me... and I found there was some news reports. Local reports. On young men in the tri-state area getting picked up by an older man, drugged, fucked, and murdered."

"You went after him knowing he might have been a killer?" Ryan was clearly shocked, but his look was more of arousal than anything else. His grip tightened on Michael, eyes darkened with lust as he stared at the man grinding on his lap. Michael bit at his lower lip, a shiver going down his spine as he pressed onto Ryan harder, his own cock growing in his pants.

Nodding, he leaned in, lips inches from Ryan's. "I did. I was scared at first when I found those reports, but then... then I wanted to know."

"Know what?"

"Why he didn't kill me too."

Michael could literally feel the shudder of pure arousal that wracked through Ryan. "Oh God..." Ryan groaned, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, grip tightening on Michael's hips to the point that Michael was positive he'd be left with bruises by the end. "What... what did he say?" Ryan asked, his voice low and breathy, hanging on Michael's every word.

"He said I was too young, he didn't know I wasn't even legal yet when he picked me up. He knew there'd be a manhunt looking for a cute little seventeen year old twink if I'd gone missing. Then he said I wasn't too young now, and I felt frozen in place." Opposite of his words, Michael was moving at a good pace in reality, grinding down on Ryan's lap, his arms circling the man's shoulders, one scratching lazy lines down his back as the other played in light brown hair.

"I was asked why I went looking for him. I told him the truth. I was curious. Curious about him, what he did to me, what he was planning to do if he hadn't let me go. That night haunted me for years, and I can't lie, I'd gotten off to picturing it more than a few times. It awoke something in me, and I needed him to help me understand it."

A bit tired of the grinding, Michael stopped playing around and went right for what he wanted. Unzipping Ryan's jeans, he slipped a hand in and gripped his dick, surprised to feel it slick from precome already. Giving a teasing smile, Michael started to pump it slowly, and kept talking. "Geoff seemed about as excited as you are by it, I guess he never had someone return after figuring out what he was. Those next few nights, god, he taught me so much."

He was about to keep going, but Ryan couldn't take anymore, capturing his lips and kissing him hungrily, his tongue delving into Michael's mouth and taking in the taste of beer and Chinese food, pulling him closer on his lap, a hand going under his ass to support him as Ryan stood up. Michael let himself be carried, happily letting Ryan take control as the man carefully walked them upstairs and into the bedroom to continue what Michael had started.

\---

Michael had to admit, it was nice to wake up in Ryan's bed not tied to the headboard. The older man was awake already, reading a book half-sat up in the bed. Michael was laying on his chest, which he guessed was why Ryan hadn't gotten up all the way. Groaning a little, Michael shuffled and moved to rest on Ryan's shoulder instead, blinking sleepy eyes as he waited for Ryan to pay attention to him.

Ryan smiled kindly, leaning down a bit and kissing him lightly. "Good morning." he murmured, Michael mumbling the same back to him. He took off his reading glasses, setting them to the side along with his book, which Michael noted with amusement was entitled 'Eat Thy Neighbor'. "Did you sleep well?" Ryan asked, turning a bit so he could face Michael better.

The younger man nodded, stretching a bit and laying a hand on Ryan's chest as he snuggled closer. "Woke up even better though." They both laughed a little at that, Ryan marveling at how much he'd also enjoyed waking up to a warm body in his bed. They'd had some fun during the past few weeks they'd gotten to know each other, but this was the first time Michael had slept over properly.

"Michael?"

"Mm?"

"Are you still in contact with Geoff?"

"Oh yeah, we still talk pretty often honestly. And whenever I go back to Jersey, we have some good fun together when I visit." Michael's grin was wide and devilish, clearly good fun meant more than most people would think it would. Ryan hummed in response, looking a bit lost in thought.

"He sounds like an incredibly interesting man. Honestly I would love to meet him."

Michael's eyebrows raised in surprise. He was a little worried Ryan would feel jealous when he'd initially told him about Geoff, but clearly he had a very different view than Michael expected. "Really? I think Geoff would be interested in meeting you too, I don't think he's met any other people like us before. That he didn't make himself." Michael pointed at himself as if it wasn't clear what he meant, laughing a little. Ryan smiled in return, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Say, Michael, how would you feel about a little road trip?"


End file.
